


The Original Dr Sexy

by further



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/further/pseuds/further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blinded me with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original Dr Sexy

ScullyScullyScullyScullyScully! Doctor Dana. Special Agent Brainy Babe, MD. "Starbuck" to her daddy. Dana to her mom. To us, to Mulder, just wonderful, elegant, no-bullshit Scully.

I'm selectively rewatching The X Files. Selectively because while it was still on the air, there were episodes I missed and at some point, I decided to intentionally keep on missing just a few, every season. So I could save them. For later. When the series ended and there were no more new episodes coming. Because the thought of such an inevitability just devastated me when I was a little 20-something alternarawk girl. Some day there will be no more X Files. Fuck.

So I saved some.

That's how much I loved that fucking show.

And here they are, lifetimes later, still waiting for me. And in them, there's Fox. Yeah, yes, yeah; Fox Fox Fox Fox.

But also: there's Scully. In all her marvelousness. At first? Her schoolgirl, Nancy Drew, golly, damnit, white stockings and ill-fitting civil servant girlsuits, her unruly bossoms and her awkward haircut, her huge blue eyes and that rebellious chin; her earnest desire to stay objective, her conflicting loyalties, her hesitation.

And as I move forward, she becomes: Scully. Her opinions announced with confidence and snark. All traces of baby-fat turning to toned musculature and the ability to kick a guy's ass. Her suits now cut to show her off like a dangerous, rivetting work of art. Her appealing mix of strength and compassion, her intense heart, her bravery and goodness- all opening up like a fast-motion clip of a flower showing itself to the sun. A sexy, smart, level-headed, red-haired, tattooed medical goddess.

SCULLY!

In fandom, we always knew. There, in stories penned by fans, she blossomed right away into what was initially only hinted at in canon. Fangirls knew. That girl is gonna save that crazy man's ass.

And so she did.


End file.
